Demons, Elements, Brothers and Sisters
by dragonmage666
Summary: Another village has come for the Chunin exams and no one has heard of them before. How will this one team joining going to change Naruto and his friends lives forever?
1. Chapter 1  Prologue

**AN: Ok i want to note this before we begin and it will be at bottom for people who want to skip the beginning. This is my first time writing and this has been in my head for a while, so hear it is finally on paper or well on computer. I wanted to test it out tho so this is a short prologue and trust me other chapters will be much longer then this. But anyways this is a test if i get on good review and a fan who wants to read it then i will work and get those chapters out there.**

**Summery: Another village has come for the Chunin exams and no one has heard of them before. How will this one team joining going to change Naruto and his friends lives forever?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (This will be my only one on a chapter so don't look for it again.)**

**:Prologue:**

"Hold him back! The Fourth is on his way!" a man yelled.

Hundreds of men and women charged forward through the forest. As they broke through the trees into a small clearing; you could see towering in the distance a huge, and mighty beast. A biju, the nine tail fox, Kyuubi no Yoko.

"You dare challenge me puny mortals?!" said the beast with a roar. The beast then jumped and swung its mighty tails, and men and women went flying with trees.

About 25 km away standing on the tallest tree around there stood a tall imposing man. He was about 6ft 9, and wore a black robe and even had black gloves on with the tip of steel toed black boots sticking out of the bottom of the robe. The man had a hood up, and you could see none of his face. The hood seemed to cover all of his head, and lower over the front some. The figure stared at the beast in the far distance.

"Brother... why did you not heed my council." came a deep wise voice from the hood.

A large blast of white smoke and a huge toad joined the fox in the distance.

The tall man shook his head a little at the scene.

There as a huge flash of light and the fox and toad were gone. The man was then looking down at the forest floor.

"You will now serve the punishment the deemed for you. I will finish what you wished when the time is right and you are there."

The man finally looked back up, and at the sky, glowing silver orbs looking out. A meteor shower starts in the sky, in the quiet night. "The stars cry for you brother, and the child you have now punished." he spoke softly.

The man turned, and started to walk on the very air, and seemed to slowly dissolve till he was gone.

The shower continued in the forest as people morned for there losses.

**-------------**

**Time Skip**

**-------------**

A red moon shone on Konoha this night. Blood covered the Uchiha district as a young man ran from house to house killing them all.

In a tree some distance away two figures stood. Both stood in black robes. Both had a metal plate attached to the hood that went in front of their heads showing a four pointed star. Both where the same height and wore the same robes and gloves.

"This will change Ryu's plans." said the left one in a small gentle voice that seemed caring.

"Kitsune will be put out missing this." said the right one, showing both being girls voices, in a voice that made a cold to creep in and make you wary.

The left girl nodded, and they then both left in a small flash of white light, and a flash of black light respectively.

The next morning the Uchiha massacre was announced to the world.

**AN: Well thats it people lets see if it can fly.**

**This is my first time writing and this has been in my head for a while, so hear it is finally on paper or well on computer. I wanted to test it out tho so this is a short prologue and trust me other chapters will be much longer then this. But anyways this is a test if i get a good review and a fan who wants to read it then i will work and get those chapters out there.**


	2. Chapter 2 Kage Village

**AN: I would like to thank** **Draxsis Felhunter for the one review needed to continue this story. I really hoped I would get it because this is a story that bounces in my head a lot and really wanted to get it out here. I also thank those people who put this in there alerts thinking it has a chance at being good.**

"Kage" Talking

_"Kage" Thinking_

**"Kage" Summons or Demons Talking**

**_"Kage" Summons or Demons Thinking_**

Kage Village

The Hokage's office…

All the current Jonin, and some of the chunin, were waiting in the Hokage's office. They had been there for about 5 minutes and the Hokage hadn't said a word and even had his eyes shut as if waiting for something. Then something just came into the door it seemed because in the back of the room was many gasps.

Kakashi walked into the meeting his normal 2 hours late with his book out. When he walked in and heard gasps he looked up from his book to see people staring at him. I mean Gai was silent even and had bugged out eyes, and his mouth was open a little. His one eye blinked at all of them.

"What something on my mask?"

The ninja all looked at the clock above the door and it said it was right at 9 O' Clock...the exact time the meeting was to start.

"I am glad you showed on time Kakashi. Now we can begin." Said the Hokage.

Kakashi swung around and looked at the clock and saw the time. It was 2 hours from the time he was told the meeting was.

"But it is…" He swung around his one eye wide. "You lied in my notice about the meeting!!"

Others in the room started to chuckle at Kakashi. His friends came and got him from the door and lead him to the side of the room while anime tears fell from his eye about his rep being destroyed. The Hokage coughed to get everyone's attention. As they finally got quiet he spoke.

"This meeting is about the up coming chunin exams."

The people in the room started to murmur and exchange ideas of winners already.

"Quiet now, I would like to hear some nominations for the exam."

After he finished he started to get teams and writing them for him to get them registered. After a little bit the rookie teams Jonin walked up.

"I would like to register Team 8, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba."

"I would like to register Team 10, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji."

"I would like to register Team 7, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto."

Everyone got quiet. This was the first time in years that all of the rookies entered the first chunin exams they could.

The Hokage seemed to look down at the names that he just wrote.

"_Are they ready? This is a questionable time with '__**them**__' coming_."

He thought about it for a few more minutes as Kakashi and Iruka seemed to argue.

"ok" the Hokage said, stopping Iruka from what he was going to say. "We are going to believe what the senseis say and hope they are ready."

He took a puff of his pipe here.

"Now all the senseis take 3 forms for their genin that are going to be in the exam. You all are then dismissed except Kakashi."

As the room cleared Kakashi moved to the front and stood waiting for everyone to be gone. As the door shut the Hokage reached down and pulled a folder out of a drawer beside his leg. He then dropped it on the table. The folder had a four pointed star taking up the whole front of the folder. Kakashi froze at the sight of the star.

"Kage..." he whispered.

The Hokage put his hand on the folder to draw his attention. He looked seriously at Kakashi.

"They have sent a team."

It was a small sentence but a dangerous one. They were two of four people that are leaf ninja that had ever seen a shadow ninja. They were fast, powerful, and deadly silent. They did things with chakra that was only dreamed of. It was not known to any village were the shadow village was and was set as a common thought that they were the only village above the great five. Now few knew of their existence for safety reasons and so ninja didn't try and get a trophy only to die. It was also so missing-nin didn't try to get them to join them. Thank God Orrochimaru didn't know of them.

"Now the team will be here at ten. That gives you 15 minutes to get your team thier forms and then get to the east gate."

The Hokage sighed here.

"Lets hope they only get one scroll during the second part."

Kakashi nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

East Gate...

Two ANBU stood at the two sides of the gate. The Hokage had come into the ANBU headquarters that morning and wanted 2 ANBU guarding the gate and 4 backing them up until noon and none were to leave their post for anyone or anything.

It sounded like he expected something important coming.

The ANBU on the right of the gate was wearing a cat mask while the other had a monkey mask. In the trees some little bit from the gate was 4 ANBU in robes, 3 black and 1 white showing an ANBU captain was there.

"This better be crazy to pull me to watch a gate."mumbled the captain but his subordinates heard him anyway but said nothing.

A beep went of on one of the ANBU showing the hour was 10. All the way down the road was clear showing no one was there for about a mile they could see of the road.

They were watching and then they all must have blinked because there standing in front of them was 3 robed people.

They all tensed. The captain was scared. That was Kage level speed and stealth and they all felt no chakra from them, showing they were suppressing with perfect chakra control.

The cat ANBU was nervous. She cleared her throat.

"Identification?"

The three looked at them all. The one on the far right was the shortest at 5' 6" and you couldn't see the persons hands. The one in the middle was the tallest. He was easily over 6 ½ feet tall. He was actually 6 foot 10 inches tall. The last one was about 5 foot 9 inches. They all wore black robes and gloves with some black boots barely showing at the bottom of the robes. They all had hoods up and the hoods shadowed their faces perfectly showing not even their sex. Their hitai-ate plates were sewn into the top end of the hood showing out. It showed a 4 point star.

The one closest to cat gave her 3 booklets that were passports. She was about to say they had to lower their hoods to show identities; then she saw it. On all three had S class security on their identity and didn't have to show unless they wanted to. She shook her head and gave the passports back and waved the gate open.

She watched as they went in and their back up showed themselves to see too.

"The exams are going to be special this year." the captain said. The others nodded.

Kakashi was in the gate on a building and saw them come in and watched where they were going.

As they approached the buildings... he must have blinked. They were gone!

He jumped down and looked around. There was no trace they were there to begin with. Amazing, he was going to have to tell the Hokage he failed but it was still amazing.

**AN: That that chapter folks thanks for giving me a shot. I am working on the next chapter at this moment so be patient please. Reveiws and comments are welcome. Oh and if someone can send me a link to a site that gives Jap translator that dousn't use kanji it will be a life saver. **


End file.
